Love is now
by bushymamagigi
Summary: Alfrid. And a Princess fall in love
1. Chapter 1

A/n; i been working on this since the frist hobbit come out i love alfrid so I hope u like an review and thanks a lot to everyone Im knew to these things

Ch 1 Love is now

pamprin is a hot girl. Shes a Princess in laketown which is on a ocean so she do not need dwarves.

Princess pamprin was tall had blonde hair with pink tints and had big finkishly blue eyeballs but liked wearing green contacts.. .she was dressed in a really long crimson dress with lace and was by fart he hottest gurl in laketown every guy wanted her but she didn wont them

so she was out walkin and saw the fat master guy of laketwon and was like 'thouest stop starting at my' he keept staring andshe slaps him but then she saw his life henchmen alfric and couldn't lok away and he could not look away eithr.

She said hi and he ran off the fat master still stirrun,, 'be off u fatty basturd' she rasped

she went back to her home and was thinking about alfresco n how he look at her hr though she was hot snd she knows it her frien chlora agreed to...

princess pamprim was out walking later n was lookin for him he wasnt by the doock or anything so she went to the masters place and nocked the fatty master opened the door an look very interesting she ask for alfric n he started more before she saw him come out and he smiled but look sad

'oh your so hot Im sirry forgave me for starin"

"it's ok, she said but she did not loke the fat guy looking but alfrid was their and she was happy

'im The princess pamprin sh announcement and open her arms. "im really rich and hot and I like u'

alfric liked her of course and they get married but all is not happy in this land of my life the days got dark and dwarfs started showing up and elfs which I hate.. So there are the elfs which is leglass and taurrel. Leglass is a hot elf i didnt mind n he was a prince was just a wanna bee and jealous of my natural flava and style.. I. Hated that 1...

Soooo alfric n I have six kids and we rule dale but we let the Orland bloom look alike live with us with his 3 kids

so we have to go to min its tinth and take allllllll the kids and I was standing outside with alfric N one nite i point to him" U MUST SHAVE THAT' AND I MEAN TH BIG UNIBROW HE HAS AND MY GUARDS GIT HIM AND SHAVE IT

"thank you my love" he said and he was so relief.'All these years it was holding me random u freed me "

he kiss me and take off my dress that was shot cut and white with ruffles lik parish Holton wore in 2008 at the grammies. He puts his love noodle in my boiling water (down there) and we do it like sex stuff.


	2. the dragon

A/N sorry I havent update in a while... Bussy w/ School and so forth also... Snow xD

Ch 2 Dragon

so we notived the problem in the mountain with the dwarfs showing up an saw smoke coming up.. Alfred stayed at home with the kids and i want to see what I could atthe Mt..

So thereare even dwarfs in the mt hidinhg from the Dragoon i smiled at them 'why r u hiding n where is bilbo' they are two scard am dont annser so i go in...

ALL the gold that was there i gasp! ! BUT BILBO is there to asd i just whisjer 'dou need help 2 Fite the dragon but he shook his heads.. i jus roled my eyes n walk out n yell GET OUT OF HER SMOG and he smile weird sn bilbi ran screening

What do u thinku r dooi' n sad the dragoo 'this is MY gold and mY Mt! but I look right at it an say"it belong to the dwarfs and everybody the place shakeas she get up and he blows fire an half the dwarfs die but im fine... I go out of the Mt to the water and do a spells tht send a water horse after the dragsn to like erween dose in lotr.. it beats him and we win... i get 2 met the MAIN DWARF AND HE GIVE ME HAFF TH GOLDSAND ITAKE IT BACK HOM

... the dragoon is dead... After years


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

after this alfriv an i got backto rowan were my parent lives... we are really rich no w with gold and was nice to see then again.. They did met my 6 kids yet.. And now anyother on on the way?!

here we meet susan and peter pevense witch they are very kind but they need help in a question to modor it seems like there sister.. lucy was takkeb by orc... I decide to help. Even. Though. I'm carrying alfreds baby..

so we go andwith have us goes my son Jon its a long way to modor 'your nice to help usand real pretty btw' say peter but he's A little young for me still but heb njon r good friends..

theress a ton if orca along the roaf lading to modor.. I take my swod to Fite them with the other but Susan gets killed again.. Peter cryd too loose her now he lost TO sister but i comfort him..

... thing are looking grim..


End file.
